Ellen
by Tie-dyed-julia
Summary: A collection of stories about the Apron Girl of Flowerbud Village. For Regardless1604's 100 Themes Challenge.
1. Introduction

Ellen sat on her little stool, milking her cow she had spent most of her life taking care of, Bessie. Her mother told her to take care of the little calf. Make sure to feed it, brush it, maybe talk to it once in a while. So, as her mother told her, she talked to the cow about what was going on in her life. It wasn't much, but it still felt good to have somebody to talk to, even if she wouldn't talk back.

The town had her labeled as a bit weird, but she didn't care at all. 


	2. River

**A/N: Hey-ho, just realized I didn't include an author's note in the first chapter. Not sure if it's required, buuuut... yeah. I wanted to do this challenge because there simply isn't enough Ellen around here. ...Younger Ellen, anyway. And it's a shame, too, because I love her character!**

* * *

She was rather fond of taking walks after her day's work was done. Very frequently she'd walk along the river, only thinking. She had to have a set area to walk sometimes, otherwise she just might wander straight out of town and into harms way, So the river path was always her first choice.

To the east it flowed toward the house of the gruff but kind atelier, Saibara, and twisted southwest toward the Callaway cafe, where her close friend Carl lived and worked. Was this her reasoning for walking down the rivers path? She would never tell anyone otherwise.


	3. Farm

**A/N: I have a feeling that even though Ellen doesn't get annoyed often, she definitely would be annoyed by the Ranch being called a farm, even though their sign clearly says 'Ranch'.**

* * *

"Excuse me, is this your farm, miss?" A strange woman asked as she was walking by, and saw Ellen brushing her prized horse, Pablo.

Ellen turned to the young woman with a slight furrow of her brow, she was really getting tired of explaining it. "No ma'am, this isn't. This is a _ranch. _And my father owns it."

The woman scoffed. "Well, _my mistake, then._ Didn't think it mattered that much."

Ellen frowned. "_Excuse me? _It does matter. A farm is for crops. And this is a Ranch. For animals."

The woman walked away, rolling her eyes.


	4. Warmth

Ellen took a big whiff of the aroma lingering in her kitchen. She had a honey cake baking in the oven and it left the whole house warm while also leaving behind the smell of honey and a hint of lemon. It was one of her favorite things about baking. Not just that she could create something wonderful with a few mere ingredients, but the fact that it engaged every one of the senses. But she possibly liked feeling the most. Especially feeling the warmth as she sat down to enjoy her dessert with a nice, cool glass of milk.


	5. Clouds

**A/N: sdsdfsdfskfjjh sorry for the wait, this one was giving me some trouble somehow. But I've got it out of the way now!**

* * *

A cloudy day yet again. Ellen was never one to like cloudy days as it always threatened that it was going to rain, but still also a promise that the sun would shine again. It always drained her of any energy she had, left her tired and not wanting to do anything.

Even though she was tired, she hated having an unproductive day more than she felt the need for sleep. She'd just have to fend off any sleepiness she had and brave through the rest of her chores, and then she could take a well-deserved rest.


	6. Bells

**A/N: Yeaaaaaah, I kinda stretched the theme a little bit because I wasn't really up for another staying home on the ranch story. .**

* * *

Ellen entered the Cafe, the sound of the bell alerting Carl that she was coming in.

"One second, just let me finish something!" Carl called from the kitchen.

"Alright, I can wait for a little bit." Ellen said, fiddling with her apron. Carl rushed out to the counter to greet her.

"Oh, hello, Ellen! How can I help you?" He asked with a flustered smile. A bit of flour was dusted on his cheeks, signaling he was busy baking.

Ellen laughed. "You could help by cleaning the flour off your face."

Carl rubbed his face, blushing.


	7. Love

Ellen rolled out the bread dough on the counter, listening as Katie was ranting on for some reason or another to her. "And after you left, he said that he wanted to bake cakes with you!"

"Bake cakes with me? But we already do bake cakes at times."

"I know! That's what confused me. Maybe it's code for something!" Katie said, clasping her hands in excitement.

Ellen continued rolling out the dough and sprinkling flour on it, as Katie put a thinking face on.

"Hmm... Maybe it means that he loves you!" Katie said.

Ellen blinked. "Loves me?"


End file.
